


Two Paper Airplanes Flying

by NarryEm



Series: 1989 Inspired songfics [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was clear from the start that they could never work. Niall is the heir to the world’s renowned record label and Harry’s the owner of an up and coming label that was getting good reviews with its indie artists. To add to it, the feud between their families ran too deep in their veins for their love to work out. Are they ever going to make it out of the woods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Paper Airplanes Flying

**Author's Note:**

> title from Out Of The Woods by Taylor Swift.
> 
> As you can probably tell, I am absolutely addicted to OOTW and dgaf that I am listening to it constantly. This started out as a modern R&J thing but it kept straying so not anymore. Sorry that Liam's not in this.

 

Slow jazz-pop music flows from the speakers and Niall has to stifle a loud yawn. The only reason he sneaked into the Stylish Co.’s one year anniversary masquerade is to see Gemma, someone who worked at the label or something. As the heir to Horan Records, he has been trained to hate the Styles from birth and it just happens that their son’s label is off to a flying start. Niall has personally never seen the brat but he hates him nonetheless. He wonders for the thousandth time why he’s the heir, not his older brother Greg but he knows that Greg has zero interest in the music industry.

“Oi, Niall,” Louis pokes his sides and he turns around. “Gemma at three o’clock.”

Grinning, Niall blows him a kiss before searching the room for Gemma’s platinum blonde hair. The half-mask on her beauty fails to hide away her stunning beauty. He is about to go introduce himself when someone else catches his eye.

It’s a boy with unruly curls tied back into a ponytail in a black suit. He hasn’t got a mask on, leaving his chiselled facial features and dazzling green eyes in clear view. Niall totally forgets about his initial objectives and follows Green Eyes out of the main hall. Louis calls out to him but he ignore his best mate in favour of pursuing the mystery beauty.

He is led to a deserted hallway in the middle of which is a fairly large aquarium. Dozens of tropical fish swim in the aquarium and Green Eyes and tracing his fingertips along the air bubbles and follows the quick, jerky movements of the fish. Smiling, Niall goes to the opposite side of the aquarium. A school of fish blocks Niall’s view for a few seconds before they scatter and reveal the bloke on the other side.

“Hi,” he says. “Nice mask,” he compliments, gesturing to Niall’s mask. It’s a kaleidoscope of deep blue and silver accented with sequins, designed to complement Niall’s oceanic blue eyes.

“Thanks,” Niall says, taking it off. “You’re not so bad yourself. Do I get the honour of knowing your name?”

The corners of those green eyes crinkle with a smile. “Harry. And yours?”

“James,” Niall thinks on the spot. His name is publicised widely and for all he knows, this could be Gemma’s close friend. “And I thought the party was dying down.”

Harry raises a brow suggestively. “Oh? What’s changed your mind?”

Niall brushes his arm against Harry’s. “Well there is this chap with rather cute green eyes. That could be why.”

“Oh really.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“T-take it off,” Harry pants, cheeks tinted red and trying to squirm out of his clothes.

Niall smirks as he bites on one of Harry’s nipples lightly. “Take what off?” He reaches into Harry’s boxers and squeezes the half-hard cock.

“My clothes. All of them.”

The blond complies and kisses Harry everywhere the moment Harry is starkers. He delights in the fact that the brunet is sensitive and the fact that he’s got four nipples really work out in his favour. Before long, Harry is rocking his hard-on into Niall’s hips shamelessly, the tip already oozing out precum.

“Gorgeous,” Niall comments, he takes the lube and condom that Harry had set out earlier into his hands and drizzles some of the cold gel over his fingers. Harry bites his plump lower lip in anticipation and gasps when Niall teases the skin around his entrance.

“Stop teasing,” Harry whines, back arching up a tiny degree.

“But you look fitter when ya beg,” Niall smirks, dipping a finger in just barely.

Harry opens his mouth to protest when Niall slips his finger inside. He doesn’t play around, instead, he shifts his body so his face is level with Harry’s bum. Without a warning, he brings his face closer and pushes his tongue inside as well.

“Nngh!” Harry moans loudly. He tightens up deliciously around Niall’s tongue and it feels like Harry is close to coming already. “Don’t. . .”

Niall ignore the request and prods at Harry’s prostate with his fingertip. At the touch, Harry’s back arches up beautifully. Moonlight comes creeping in, illuminates their skin and Niall muses about how sensual it all looks washed out in the silvery light.

All it takes for Harry’s release is for Niall to add another finger and reach up to tease the slit with his other hand. Harry looks utterly wrung out with pleasure and Niall thinks that maybe, he shouldn’t have done that. But, to his delight, Harry says, “You can still fuck me. I love it rough.”

“Ya asked for it,” Niall confirms, kneeling up and bringing Harry’s thighs to either side of his hips. Whatever is left on his had should do, so he rolls on a condom with his clean hand and rubs the remainder of lube over his dick and smirks at Harry. He teases the brunet a bit, rubbing the tip of his hard dick against the pucker before slowly pushing in.

“God you’re tight,” Niall groans, hips stilling once he bottoms out.

“Mm-hmm,” Harry hums, brows scrunching up adorably at the slight discomfit. Niall notices that immediately and reaches up to kiss the ridge between his brows and then his lips. Harry chases the taste of Niall’s lips and tongue quite eagerly and jerks his hips up when he is ready.

Niall doesn’t try to pull up the fancy tricks he’s learnt over the years as Harry has already come. He is sort of desperate to come so he just focuses on what feels good for him, and barely touches Harry’s dick. To his amusement though, Harry’s dick swells up quickly and quite a bit of precum sluices out when Niall slams into his prostate.

“Ah, right ther—fuck me harder!” Harry begs, shameless in the moment.

And Niall can’t say no to that face and voice wrecked with pleasure.

He speeds up his thrusts and brings his hand to lightly caress where he is joined to Harry with a finger. Harry pretty much screams at the sensitivity but if the twitch in his dick is of any indication, he enjoyed that a lot. Curious, Niall slips in a single finger and Harry’s breath hitches in his throat.

“J-James," he hiccoughs. Niall looks into Harry’s eyes and no, he isn’t asking him to stop. His dick is leaking precum steadily and Niall can already wriggle his finger freely inside Harry’s arse alongside his cock.

“Kinky,” Niall smirks, pressing his fingertip against Harry’s prostate and pulling out at the same time. He keeps the finger pressed firmly and he rams back in. That garners a delicious moan from Harry so Niall keeps doing it. Soon, he’s got three of his fingers and his prick pumping in and out of Harry.

“Fuck,” Niall mutters, pulling his fingers and out fucking into Harry wildly to chase his orgasm. “You’re something else, y’know that?”

Harry only bites his lip in an unintentionally sensual way and Niall curses as he comes hard. He wants to see Harry come again so he strokes Harry’s dick until he is coming as well.

“That was one of my best lays ever,” Niall comments afterwards. Harry looks downright lethargic and it’s adorably, really, the way he keeps blinking rapidly to stay awake.

“Could say the same for you,” Harry smiles. “Gonna stay the night or no?”

Niall grimaces. “Me mates are probably wondering where I am. I’ll grab a shower first if you don’t mind.”

Harry nods. “Turn left and then second door on your right. Good night, Niall.”

“Night.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“You fucking right tit!” Louis curses Niall the moment he is in Louis’ line of sight. “I was looking for you everywhere!” His glacial blue eyes do a cold once-over and then he asks, “Did you fucking shag someone? Seriously? What the fuck, bro?”

Niall shrugs. “Shut up. And they tell you you’re the lucky one.”

Louis immediately goes into a gossiping schoolgirl mode. “As your best friend, I am obligated to grill you for details. Was it Gemma? Did you shag her good? Did you cop a good feel on her boobs?”

“Actually, the bloke I fucked was Harry.”

Louis’ face blanches. What the fuck? “What did he look like?” Louis asks, his voice trembling a bit.

“Brown curly hair, green eyes, tall and thin. Why?”

Louis groans. “That’s the owner of Stylish Studio, eejit! Harry Styles, son to Anne Styles and brother to Gemma. In your blind lust for Gemma, did you ever care to learn her last name? No, and now you’ve gone and literally fucked with the Styles.”

Niall shrugs. “So what’s the big deal? It was a one-off, nothing less nothing more. He’ll be just another pretty face in the nameless sea of people of my memories. You’re blowing this out of proportion, seriously. I think I need to get you laid too.”

Louis glowers at him. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you when this comes back to bite you in your skinny arse, Horan.”

“My arse isn’t skinny, it’s quite squidgy! It’s you who’s got ridiculously big bum.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Niall hates it when Louis is right. A couple weeks after the masquerade, Niall is invited to some fancy dinner that celebrates the big names in music industry. He isn’t surprised to find the invite in his mail, but who he runs into does.

There he is, dressed in a fucking black tuxedo with his hair tied back.

Louis whistles lowly. “At least he’s not hard on the eye. You pick ‘em good, Nialler.”

“Shut up,” Niall wonders why he caved and brought Louis along as his date for the night. People know that they are best mates and some people will ask if Louis’ not well if he doesn’t show up with Niall. But at times like this, Louis’ presence can be annoying at best.

“Go say hi. Break the family feud with more passionate sex,” Louis smirks.

Niall actually punches him in the shoulder this time, none too gently though. Louis rubs at the spot angrily and the other guests chuckle at their antics. They are pretty much the youngest people there so it’s unavoidable, being treated like children.

Harry’s eyes sweep over the room and when they land on Niall, they widen comically.

Louis pats Niall on the shoulder as he whispers, “Have fun.” He then disappears elsewhere.

“Good evening,” Niall says civilly. There’s been a few speeches and stuff before and Niall was on the stage a couple times so Harry knows who he is now.

“Hi,” Harry says, voice trailing off.

“So you’re the owner of Stylish Co., huh?” Niall asks casually.

“Yeah, look I didn’t know that you were Niall Horan and—” Niall cuts him off with a wave of his hand.

“I don’t care. It was a fun night and it doesn’t matter where we come from because that’s just old family shite. I’d prefer to be friends with you, really. It’s not like there’s a law saying that the biggest recording label has to be an arse to smaller ones, yeah?” He smiles and Harry returns the smile tentatively.

“Of course.”

 

 

The rest of the evening is spent with Harry by his side. Niall learns that Harry is a cat person, loves his family to death, and that he is very easily entertained by anything. Maybe it’s the dozens of flutes of champagne and a couple martinis that’s in his system but Niall finds himself captivated by Harry’s charming personality and his stupid little dimples.

“Now it’s your turn,” Harry tilts his martini glass towards Niall. “Tell me ‘bout you, Mr Horan.”

Niall shrugs. “Heir to Horan Records, part-time songwriter, I love to golf and I have a Bernese mountain pup back at home. She’s only two months old but quite hefty already.”

Harry’s eyes shine at the particular piece of information. “I love animals. Growing up, there was never a moment that we didn’t have some critters living with us. My mum’s settled down to cats now and I’ve been wanting to get a pet of my own in my flat but I’m working too much to take care of one properly.”

“Yeah, I did worry about that before I adopted Shay,” Niall admits. “But I talked to my father about work and he told me since I’m doing mostly administrative stuff, I don’t have to work in the office as much.”

Niall notices that there’s a droplet of Harry’s drink on his chin so he leans in to wipe it off with his thumb. The warmth that passes through him is unexpected and it feels as though the spot that was in contact with Harry is tingling. He scoffs mentally at himself. Tingling from just touching? He isn’t is some bullshit chick flick. It’s probably just static electricity.

“This party is dragging on for ages,” Harry drawls. ‘Are all parties like this?”

Niall nods solemnly. “The purpose is to meet the other big names in the industry and boast the hell out of what you’re doing so much better than the other people. That’s my father’s speciality, really. And you and I are here to serve as the pretty centrepiece for the people to marvel at.”

Perhaps the way Niall put it was blunt and crude but it is the truth. Harry seems to understand, though, his eyes flicking downwards sadly. “I guess.”

Niall reaches out and touches Harry’s shoulder. “C’mon, let’s get out of here. Party will be over in an hour anyways and no one will miss us.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“So this is what you do with all your mates? Break into an aquarium?”

Niall sticks his tongue not unlike a child. “Excuse you; my friend is the manager and he gave me a spare copy. Besides, the view is rather spectacular, innit?”

Harry nods. The aquarium is empty except for them and the blue light that shines down on them from the tanks casts an ethereal glow around them. Harry’s green eyes, immersed in this dim light, looks midnight blue and they are full of excitement and wonder.

“It pays off to have connections,” Niall smirks. Harry is so wrapped up in the view that he doesn’t notice Niall stalking forwards until he until jumps onto his back.

“Crap, Niall! You scared the living daylights out of me!” Harry complains, nonetheless holding onto Niall’s thighs.

Niall laughs into Harry’s ear. “That’s what you get for being unobservant, love.”

Harry abruptly lets go and Niall has to tighten his legs and arms around Harry. ‘Nope, never letting you go. I shall call you Squishy, you shall be mine and you shall be my Squishy.”

“Cute,” Harry comments. “And very appropriate,” he points to some jellyfish that float over their head in the ceiling portion of the aquarium.

An impulse comes over Niall and he plants a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek before he hops off Harry’s back. The spot he’s kissed blooms into flushed cheeks and Harry stammers, “What’d you do that for?”

Niall shrugs. “Dunno, felt like it. You’re adorable when you blush, you know that?”

That those words, Harry’s cheeks turn even darker. “Ah, exactly like that.”

Harry covers his cheeks like a schoolgirl running away from her crush. “Don’t do that.”

Niall is perplexed. “Do what?”

“Play with my feelings. I tend to fall easily and I’m in too deep already.”

Something about the way Harry says that and looks makes Niall’s heart skip a beat. Is it because he feels the same way?

Instead of trying to find the words to say before it’s too late, Niall spins Harry around so he can kiss him. He kisses Harry with all he’s got, pouring the confusion, the passion, and whatever he feels for this curly-headed man. And to his relief, Harry kisses him back with the same fervour.

They kiss for a long moment and when they find break the kiss, Niall sees that Harry’s eyelashes are wet.

“You know this is gonna be impossible, yeah?’ Harry asks in a shaky voice.

“Water’s rough but this,” Niall places his hand over Harry’s heart and does the same unto hi with Harry’s hand, “is ours.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“You seem awfully happy lately,” Zayn observes.

Harry glares at him and throws a cloud-shaped pillow at him. “Rude,” he grumbles.

“’S the truth,” Zayn smirks. “Business has been going smoothly and that means increased work load for you. Normally, you stress the fuck out and pout 24/7, which has not been the case in the past two months or so.”

Harry practically gnaws on his bottom lip. He and Niall have been dating for the past two months and yeah, it has made Harry insanely happy but also sad because they can’t be seen together publicly for the fear of their parents forcibly tearing them apart. It’s been nice, though, going on moonlit picnics to places where people don’t go lot and discovering the hidden beauties of the night-time London scenery.

“You’re blushing,” Zayn points out. “And grinning like a right idiot. Come on, you can tell your best mate from childhood. We practically grew up in the same crib!” Well it’s not a secret that the Styles and the Maliks are best partners in business and it was unavoidable that they become friends. Sometimes, it felt like their parents expected them to date each other but that never worked since the two of them had very different preferences.

“Shut up,” Harry mumbles, covering up his face with a business report that he has to finish reading by tonight. His effort is all in vain as Zayn comes up and snatches the papers away.

“Is it a guy? Or a girl?” Zayn deadpans and Harry knows that there’s no getting out of this.

“Fine, fine. But you have to swear on your grandpa’s grave that you won’t tell anyone.”

Zayn nods and crosses his heart. “Of course. Now, do tell.”

“It’s Niall Horan.” Harry reflexively flinches away and braces himself for the imminent yelling.

“Oh, that’s, uhm . . . .” Zayn trails off and Harry peers into his friend’s eyes. They are shifty and kind of embarrassed.

“What’s up with you?” Harry queries. “You’re supposed to yell at me for being an idiot who fell in love with the person that could never be and steal my phone to break up with him. Where’s my rational best mate who’s got a Masters in Theoretical Physics and a Bachelors in Astrophysics for the fun of it? Whilst maintain a 4.0, might I add. Say something!”

Zayn blushes, which is an extremely rare occurrence in and by itself. “I may have been seeing Horan’s best mate, Louis Tomlinson?”

Harry frowns. “The short model with the big bum?”

Zayn nods. “Him. I went to a fashion show and was invited to the after party as well. He came over to introduce himself and well, the rest is history.”

“Huh,” Harry breathes out, stunned and trying to process the information.

“At least my relationship isn’t star-crossed like somebody’s is,” Zayn smirks. “If one of your parents find out, you’re done deal. And imagine the media attention you’ll get. Remember when you dated Taylor Swift for a few months? The tabloids went mad with it and you couldn’t even leave your flat without the paps swarming you like flies over a rotting corpse.”

“Ew, thanks for the lovely mental image,” Harry grimaces. It’s true. He’s met Taylor at some function and they clicked. But because they both had busy schedules, planning for even the next week was tough, much less their future down the road. It had been exhilarating and nerve-wrecking at the same time, encompassing both of them.

“You do know that the same thing will happen if someone sees you and Horan together and figures it out, though, yeah? Be safe, Harry. Don’t give your heart to this boy so easily.”

 _Well that’s the problem, ain’t it?_ Harry thinks bitterly. He’s fallen long before he realised it himself.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Why are you giving this to me?” Niall asks, looking down at Harry’s paper airplane necklace hanging from his neck. It’s nearing midnight and the view from Niall’s penthouse is gorgeous, the cityscape glittering with thousands of lights.

“Because,” Harry shrugs. “I love you and you love me.”

Niall blushes. They dropped the L-bomb the other day and he still hasn’t gotten used to hearing Harry say that. “Yeah. Doesn’t this necklace mean a lot to you though?”

“Which is exactly why I want you to keep it close to your heart.”

“Sap,” Niall says, but leans into Harry’s embrace nonetheless.

“Hey, can we move the furniture around?” Harry asks, gesturing at the coffee table and the leather sofa set.

“Sure, why?” Niall asks as he picks up the glass table.

“Push them all against the wall so we can dance,” Harry answers.

“Ooh, a romantic after my heart,” Niall chuckles.

Once they clear the space, Harry offers his hand to Niall and asks, “May I have this dance?”

Niall laughs. “Yeah, hold on.” He walks up to the sound system and fiddles with it. Soon, “Love Story” comes on.

“Cliché,” Harry comments, as he takes Niall’s hand and places one of his own on Niall’s slim waist.

“Thought it fit us best. There is a new song of hers that is coming out soon that describes us perfectly but I can’t play it because someone might have wire taps near my house. Who knows.”

They dance around for a bit, lost in the music and in each other. Several minutes go by and Niall makes the first move by pulling Harry in and kissing him on the lips for a fleeting second. Harry arches a brow and then leans in for a second kiss, which Niall grants eagerly. “Never Let Me Go” by Florence + The Machine begins to play in the background and Niall grasps the back of Harry’s neck firmly.

“I love you so much,” he rasps against Harry’s lips. “And I hate that I have to keep us a secret.”

Harry’s wide green eyes gaze up at him. “I want us to come clean. Tell our parents, tell the world, just be done with it. I love you and that’s all that matters, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Tomorrow then. But for now. . .”

Niall kisses Harry deeply and desperately before he can get another word out. Sounds of shallow breaths and soft moans fill the space around them and Niall impatiently tugs at the bottom of Harry’s shirt. Harry takes it off compliantly and Niall does the same for himself. Clothes are soon strewn across the floor randomly and Niall is grinding up against Harry on the wall adjacent to the large French window that overlooks the city.

“Don’t . . . tease,” Harry pants out, hips rocking into Niall’s greedily.

“Alrighty then,” Niall acquiesces. He grips underneath Harry’s thighs and hoists him up to carry him to the master bedroom.

Once they are in the room, Niall slams Harry up against the wall and turns Harry around so he can have full control over what happens. The absence of control excites Harry even more and he doesn’t expect it when Niall kneels on the floor and spreads his arse cheeks apart. Niall doesn’t even hesitate before he leans forwards and laps at the entrance.

“Ni . . .” Harry moans, his breath hitching in his throat when Niall holds him open with his thumbs and drives his tongue inside. He’s not in a mood to drag this out too long but he still wants to savour the moment. So he rims Harry for a couple minutes before he stands back up and tugs Harry towards the massive bed in the centre of the room.

Harry lies on the bed on his back with his legs astride, the insides of his creamy pale things glistening from Niall’s saliva that’s dripped down and his flushed-red cock curving up against his belly. His dark green eyes follow Niall’s every movement as Niall retrieves lube from the nightstand and lies down on his stomach below Harry.

“What’re you—ahh!” Harry cries out when Niall slides in a slippery finger and licks around the knuckle. Harry’s dick oozes out more precum and Niall smirks as he continues his ministrations. A second finger is added and Harry gives up on the pretence of holding back his voice, especially when Niall grazes his fingertips against his prostate skilfully.

“Hmm?” Niall jabs his fingers into that spot again. “Don’t you like it rough, babe?’

With that, Niall pulls out his fingers and positions his dick onto Harry’s entrance. Harry bucks his hips in anticipation, but Niall just teasingly rubs his dick against the hole. He keeps that up for a few minutes until Harry literally grabs Niall’s dick and sticks it inside himself.

“Mm impatient,” Niall grins, kissing Harry’s nose and everywhere else on his face until all signs of discomfort is gone from his lover’s face.

“You are a bloody tease from hell,” Harry argues, hips moving in a slow figure-eight motion. “Don’t you dare wait another million years before you start moving.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Niall promises, pulling out and pushing back in sharply.

The next half an hour or so is a blur of pleasure, passion, lust and all-consuming love. They call out ‘I love you’s several times and kiss like it’s their good-luck charm and maybe, if they lose themselves to each other, they won’t ever have to face the outside world.

Afterwards, Niall holds Harry’s sleeping form to him tightly. He watches the steady rise and fall of Harry’s mottled chest as he thinks about what has to happen tomorrow—although, he does get distracted by marvelling at how beautiful Harry looks covered in love bites from him. His fingers play with the damp, slightly matted curls before he, too, falls asleep with Harry securely in his arms.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“You are so silly, love,” Anne says with a laughter. “Did you think that we didn’t notice how happy you’ve been in the past few months? And even if we hadn’t there is no way that we can stop our son from being love. Love is a precious thing, Harry, and I’m glad you’ve found it.”

Niall wasn’t expecting this. Not at all. To be honest, he had expected some shouting and maybe to have his shirt front grabbed by Robin. Not that he would prefer that over this complete acceptance.

“So you’re okay with us going out publicly, ma’am?’ Niall confirms.

“Of course. And please just call me Anne. Or mum. Harry’s getting close to the age where he should be settling down, isn’t he, Robin?”

Harry blushes brightly red. “Mum,” he whines. “It’s only been ten weeks since we started dating. Give us a few more months before you arrange for a wedding planner.”

“She was joking,” Robin reassures him with a laugh. “But we wouldn’t mind a wedding in the near future.”

“Alright, we’ll be leaving now,” Harry says abruptly. He stands up and tugs and Niall’s wrist. “Bye, nice eating your cookies and homemade tea again. I’ll try to visit more often.”

Once they are safely back in Harry’s car, Niall comments, “I like your parents. They’re funny.”

Harry hides his face in his large hands and groans. “No they’re not. I guess we’ll go see you parents next week since they’re back in Ireland for the week.”

Niall nods. “I know a perfect way to spend the rest of the day, then.”

Harry doesn’t miss the suggestive glint in the ocean blue eyes he has come to know so well. “Oh, do you now?”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“I can’t believe that Louis couldn’t keep his bloody mouth shut!” Niall fumes, storming into his flat with Harry following closely behind him.

“From what Zayn’s told me, he is sorta friend with your mum so . . .” Harry trails off when he sees the murderous look on Niall’s normally angelic face.

“Hey, Ni,” Harry says, tracing the outline of Niall’s soft pink lips with his fingertips. “How about we go to Maze and then skip the dessert? We can even try out the toys you bought the other day.”

Niall smirks. “I hope you’ll take full responsibility of your words later tonight then.”

“Gladly.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The next day, Harry can scarcely walk without the slightest touch of limp and his backside throbs like hell. At least Niall has the decency to draw him a warm bath and climb in with him, gently massaging out the knots in his muscles and then sneaking in a hand-job as well. They spend the day doing absolutely nothing, just lazing around and cuddling on the sofa as they watch Downton Abbey and re-runs of the Great British Bake Off.

“I’ve been thinking,” Niall says, and Harry chokes on the next sip of wine. “Sheesh, calm down. I wasn’t gonna propose to ya or anything, not yet. This penthouse is awfully big for just me alone and I hate whenever we have to spend time apart. So, would you like to move in with me so that every morning, I can wake you up with kisses and go to bed knowing that you’ll be safe in my arms?”

Tears well up in Harry’s eyes and they soon overflow. Niall panics a bit and wipes his shirtsleeves under his eyes. “Shit, why are you crying? Please tell me these are happy tears.”

Harry nods mutely. He clears his throat and confirms, “Of course they are. I’m so happy, Ni. I’m so happy that we can be together any way we want to be.”

“Yeah,” Niall hugs Harry close to him and kisses the top of his curls. “Me too. Love you to the moon and back.”

“I love you too,” Harry sniffles.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

**_Three years later_ **

 

“Remember that fight at like two in the morning?’ Niall recalls, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“The one right after our month-long honeymoon? Yeah.” Harry answers.

“I really thought that I was gonna lose you,” Niall confesses. “Especially because I knew that you hated whenever I had to leave the country for work.”

“Well, it worked out rather nicely, hasn’t it? I never turned back after falling for you and now, I’ve got a gorgeous husband and a baby on the way.”

Niall grins. They arranged for a surrogate mother and the first child will be Harry’s. Harry complained about having to wank into a cup but Niall sneaked into the hospital room and gave him a hand.

“Five weeks and we’ll be daddies,” Harry muses. “I’m still scared as hell but I know we’ll work it out.”

“Always.”

As if on cue, Shay barks as she barges into the kitchen area and wiggles her bum excitedly. It’s ten o’clock and time for her morning walk.

“Shall we then?” Niall gestures for the door.

“We shall.”

 

 

 


End file.
